


I'll Take Care of You

by R3dInfinity



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3dInfinity/pseuds/R3dInfinity
Summary: Angela is tired after a long shift at work, luckily her husband Gabe is more than ready to tend to her needs
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	I'll Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday fic! A belated happy birthday to my friend Wii (@Wawawiiwoo_art on Twitter, follow her! Her art is fantastic!) This was so much fun to work on, I hope yall enjoy!

An exhausted Angela pulled up into her driveway, finally done with her 20 hour shift. All she wanted to do was rest. Angela deeply exhaled as she grabbed her bag and swung it over her shoulder. Everything took effort, even pulling the keys out of the ignition. Slowly, Angela stepped out of her car and gently pushed the door. She was so grateful for the car’s auto lock technology, she pressed one of the buttons on the car’s remote to make sure the doors were shut and locked. Each step towards the house felt heavier and heavier. Then she was saved, her husband Gabriel opened the door and ran to her aid. He took her bag for her and helped her inside. Angela was fully capable of walking, but having the warm presence of her husband and having his arm around her just felt right. 

“Thank you mein knuddelbӓr.” Angela was so glad to see her big cuddly bear. If it wasn’t for him, she would never be taking such long shifts. Her desire to help people was strong, but she knew she had to take care of herself. Lucky for her, Gabe was always there to take care of her when she needed it. 

Gabriel held his wife close as he unlocked the front door with his one free hand. “Anything for my sugar bear.” Gabriel opened and shut the door, then hung up Angela’s bag on the hook by the door. Now that both of his hands were free, he scooped Angela up off her feet. “Why do you gotta work so hard?”

“So I can come home to you taking care of me.” Angela felt so safe in Gabriel’s huge arms, and she felt warm when she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Angela smiled wide as she caressed Gabriel’s beard. She loved how full his beard was and the way it tickled her small fingertips. “I’m so lucky…” she hummed as Gabriel carried her up the stairs. 

Gabriel kissed her hand. “I’m the lucky one.” His big brown eyes stared down at her eyes, as her small blue pearls focused on his. Gabriel walked into the bathroom. There was a warm bubble bath already drawn. He let her down in front of the mirror. He stood behind her and then rested his hands on her shoulders. Lowering his head to her ear Gabriel whispered, “I’ll make you dinner, you just sit back and enjoy your bath.” Gabriel softly kissed Angela on her neck. 

Gabriel’s soft voice and his warm kiss gave Angela goosebumps. “Are you sure you don’t want to come in too?” 

Gabriel wrapped his big meaty arms around Angela’s small waist. “I do, but I gotta make you something to eat first. We can do something together later.” Gabriel kissed her neck again.

Angela slapped Gabriel’s arms and got out of his grasp. “Stop playing with me!” Angela’s cheeks were a burning hot pink. She faced him and pouted.

Gabriel laughed. “Ok, ok. I’ll make dinner.” He hugged her one more time. “I love you.”

Angela leaned on Gabriel’s huge frame and closed her eyes. “I love you too.” Angela took in the warmth of being in between Gabriel’s arms and his chest. After their moment, Gabriel went down to the kitchen and Angela began to undress and let her hair down. Angela slowly sunk down into the bubbly water and practically melted once she fully settled and sat in the tub. All the stress and tension quickly dissipated. Angela took a deep breath and noticed a slight flowery scent coming from the bubbles. A familiar scent, her favorite flowers, daisies. “Mmmm, Gabe I love you soooo much.” 

As Angela was enjoying her bath, Gabriel was hard at work in the kitchen. Gabriel had set up portions of everything he’d need so he could immediately get to work. Gabriel opened up the kitchen tablet and opened up the recipe he saved for today, Rӧsti, Angela’s favorite thing to order whenever they went out for dinner. Gabriel was a good cook, but he never made anything authentically Swiss. Gabriel started going through the ingredients list and made sure he had everything he needed. “Salt, check. Potatoes, check. Butter, check. Cheese, check. Pepper, Check. Time to cook.” Gabriel clapped and rubbed his hands together, “Step one, wash those big dirty hands.”

When Angela got out of the bathroom she noticed the aroma of cheese and potatoes. Just from the smell alone, she knew she was in for a delicious meal. She quickly got dressed in casual at-home clothes; A muscle shirt, white leggings, and her slippers. She never ran down the stairs so fast. Gabriel was still in the kitchen so Angela checked in. “It smells vonderful, I could smell it from upstairs.”

Gabriel was just about finished. “Perfect timing! Go sit at the table, I’ll be there in just a minute.”

Angela walked up behind Gabriel and hugged him. She hugged tight and felt Gabriel’s muscles through his t-shirt. “I can’t wait to feel those all night.” Angela purred. 

Gabriel laughed, “Let’s have dinner first.” 

“Mmmm, ok. I can’t wait, it smells amazing.” Angela let go of her husband and walked into the dining room. The room was clean, and the table had a new cloth. She only sat for about a minute before Gabriel set down plates at the table. Angela squealed, “Rӧsti! Gabe you’ve really outdone yourself.”

Gabriel rubbed his neck and laughed. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

Angela smiled. “You are an amazing cook and you always fill the meal with love. I’m going to love this, I just know it!”

Gabriel grabbed the wine he left in ice. “Pinot Noir for my fine lady?” 

“Ja!” Angela watched the nice red wine fill the glass. “You know me so well.” Gabriel gave her a quick kiss before attending to his own meal. Angela waited for Gabriel to be ready to eat before taking the first bite. Angela took a delicate bite from her fork. Her face immediately spoke for her, she loved it. “Gabe, this is better than at the restaurant. What did you do differently?”

Gabriel smiled. “I used this recipe as a base and improvised a little bit here and there. I actually wrote it all down so I can replicate it.”

The married couple took their time with dinner, Angela was really enjoying every single bite she took, while Gabriel listened to her stories about her long shift. After dinner, they went to the living room to talk a little more. Gabriel sat at the other end of the couch. “Why sit so far? I thought you loved me.” Angela laughed. 

Gabriel laughed at Angela’s joke. “You were on your feet for almost 20 hours in high heels, I thought that I’d massage your feet.”

Gabriel mentioning that immediately made Angela think of how cramped up her feet were. Angela took her feet off of the rug and laid them on Gabriel’s lap. “You are too good to me.”

Gabriel began rubbing and massaging her small feet. Using two hands for one foot was overkill, one hand was big enough to massage a foot on it’s own. “Just being considerate.”

Angela once again had tension in her body get released. Gabriel truly was a saint, and Angela couldn’t imagine a life without him. “Why are you so g-good at this?” 

“Maybe it’s my finger strength and the fact I can hold almost your whole foot in one hand.” Gabriel chuckled. “I don’t know what I’m doing, but judging by your face, I’m doing a good job.” 

Angela bit her bottom lip as Gabriel moved on to the other foot. Angela wanted to have Gabriel for dessert right about now. She slid her feet back and crawled to Gabriel. “You said we could do something later, and I think that later is now.” Angela straddled Gabriel and kissed him.

Gabriel was surprised by the sudden change in tone, but he wasn’t complaining. Angela’s sweet lips against his was the best feeling. Gabriel slipped his hands under her shirt and took it off. Angela got off Gabriel to do the same, she removed his shirt. After a few minutes of making out, Gabriel asked Angela, “Do you wanna take this upstairs?” 

Angela crossed her arms behind Gabriel’s neck, and then bit her lip again, “Mhmm.” Gabriel carried Angela by her thighs upstairs to their bedroom. Angela couldn’t resist kissing Gabriel over and over. Gabriel sat down at the side of the bed and helped Angela strip off the rest of their clothes before getting into bed. Angela pinned Gabriel down on the bed and took care of the rest. 

Nearly half an hour later, they were lying still. “That was definitely our best.” Gabriel said, hugging Angela tight. Angela just simply nodded and buried her head into Gabriel’s chest. “I love you Ange, more than anything.”

“I love you too, mein knuddelbӓr.”


End file.
